objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sleep Mast R
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the If only I had arms... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RetrotheRetro (talk) 19:19, September 4, 2013 (UTC) You remember Battle For Sleep Land? Well, it's here! I'm even gonna allow you to do the advertisement I used! Bluesarethebest (talk) 23:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you can't use my advertisement. I'm afraid people may call you lazy by using mine. SO DON'T USE MINE. Sorry. Bluesarethebest (talk) 23:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I want you to sign up for my object camp, Battle For Silver Castle when it comes out. I'll tell you when to.--Bluesarethebest (talk) 22:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC) You might as well sign up now actually.--Bluesarethebest (talk) 22:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Here is the camp! Battle For Silver Castle--Bluesarethebest (talk) 21:22, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Video You shouldn't have! No, I mean it the nice way. Even though it is a show. Also, Battle For Silver Castle's gonna start in a few minutes! Thanks for going to go to my talk page.Video Game Master (talk) 18:37, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here! You have permission to edit Baseball Cap's Appearence. --This is NemoLeeGreen. Leave a message? 15:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) look at this! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHCURLPT9_E No more snow! YAAAAAAAAY! 23:24, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I finished my fanfiction Baseball Cap's Appearence, you can make the seuquel of Baseball Cap's Appearence. The name of it Fun In the Sun and a Hot Mess. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 19:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I think you should add more detail in Fun In the Sun and a Hot Mess. You can make the Best of Balloon video on Baseball Cap's Appearence You can make the Gallery and the Best of Balloon video on Baseball Cap's Appearence--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 16:27, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I have a name idea for BFIS Episode 6. "Two People Joining". Because Baseball Cap will be joining. He has all limbs and can talk. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 23:23, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I am not pestering you about Baseball's Cap Appearence, that's already done.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 23:44, August 24, 2014 (UTC) N.M. 20:09, November 5, 2014 (UTC) (slap fight) N.M. 08:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey um, what is the script in BFIS 6? (I won't tell anyone) --Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Is BFIS 6 done about 50% done yet? (you can tell I'm excited for it) Also, good job in changing Candle's design. --Sword here, check out Tom's profile! (Send me a message!) 07:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the hurt and heal thing... PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 17:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN I'm back! BFSC reboot: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Mania_(BFSC_Reboot) YO WASSUP! Mr. Yokai here. Wanna be FRIENDS? (falls asleep) MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:15, October 18, 2017 (UTC) bfis Can my character join